


Pressing Matters

by CanITellUSmThin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, dom!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/pseuds/CanITellUSmThin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoned to the queen's study, Anna is confronted by her sister's alter ego and is given a test to see if she can handle royal responsibilities under pressure. (Elsanna, incest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little piece as a gift for pankite for ESS Dec 2015!

Anna swung the door to the royal study open and poked her head inside. Spotting her sister seated behind her desk, the princess exuberantly greeted, “Hey, Elsa! One of the servants told me you wanted to see me?”

Elsa stopped whatever she was working on and glanced up at Anna’s sudden entrance, crooking a smile at her. “Hello,  _ Ann-ah _ ,” the queen returned her greeting neutrally, dipping her quill into the inkwell and sitting back in her chair. She tapped the tips of her fingers together and fixed her piercing eyes — possessing a more darker shade of blue than normal — on her little sister. “I did indeed request to see you,” she confirmed, inclining her head with a curt nod.

_ Oh _ . The hand Anna had encompassing the doorknob fell away, and the smile she wore wavered and then died on her face at the glaring mispronunciation of her name coming so carelessly from her sister’s lips. The fact that Elsa called her  _ Ann-ah _ instead of  _ Ah-nah _ and the slight color change of her eyes signified one thing…

The woman she was looking at wasn’t Elsa, or at least not the Elsa she was used to.

“Come in, Anna,” Elsa said invitingly, beckoning to her when Anna remained motionless and mute by the door. She rose to her feet, flipping her long, elegant braid to rest over her right shoulder and strode to the side of her desk, leaning one hip casually against the corner for support. “Shut the door behind you.”

Anna took in the positioning of Elsa’s braid and balled her hands into fists, fingernails digging deeply into her palms. Elsa habitually wore her braid draped upon her left shoulder, so the sight of it occupying her right instead was another clue that confirmed the princess was in the presence of the Other Elsa.

After re-establishing her sisterly bond with Elsa following the events of the Great Thaw, and having that relationship speedily blossom into a full-fledged romantic one, Anna quickly learned everything there possibly was to know about her beautiful, gracious queen. One of the things she became privy to was that there were two different sides to her magical, and oh so mysterious sibling.

There was the familiar Elsa who she loved with all her heart and soul; her precious gentle Elsa who was still uncertain and occasionally overly cautious with Anna due to her strong fear of hurting her — a fear that was so deeply ingrained into her over the years they were separated that it would likely take just as long to cure her of it. Her Elsa, who was remarkably passionate but still maddeningly gentle when they made love. The Elsa who laughed and scolded her playfully whenever Anna stole her hidden stash of chocolates and ate them. The Elsa who smiled shyly and blushed outrageously whenever Anna showered her with compliments or tender words of love. This was the Elsa who brought her never-ending happiness, the one she would die for without a second thought because she literally meant the whole world to Anna.

And then there was Other Elsa...

Other Elsa was the complete opposite of everything her Elsa was. Where her Elsa was super nice and understanding, this Elsa was downright rude and inconsiderate. Anna sensed she purposely did and said things, such as pronouncing her name wrong, knowing it pissed her off.

It fascinated Anna that their personalities and mannerisms were worlds apart despite them sharing the same body and experiences...

Elsa was not aware of her alter ego’s existence, though peculiarly the Other Elsa was very much aware of everything the true Elsa did. When Anna first brought up the Other Elsa to her sister, the queen rolled her eyes in response and simply laughed it off as if she were making jokes. For a week straight Anna frustratingly tried to get Elsa to believe her, but she had no physical proof to convince her of the truth so she tried getting some by recruiting servants to witness the Other Elsa in action. Her plan failed because Other Elsa swiftly adopted Elsa‘s behavior and no one noticed any difference.

In the end Anna decided Elsa knowing about the unpleasant side of herself would upset her unnecessarily, so she dropped the subject and never brought it up around her again.

“Anna,” Elsa said, bringing Anna’s attention back to her. “I said shut the door behind you. Don‘t make me repeat myself.” A small draft accompanied the queen’s leveled words, snippets of her powers peeking through as if warning her. The chill encircled Anna and she shivered, but her reaction was not from the effects of cold.

Despite her great dislike for this particular Elsa, there was something… almost dangerously alluring about her, and as much as it embarrassed Anna to admit it to herself…

It excited the princess.

Truthfully, the queen was rarely assertive towards her, and that was perfectly okay. But Anna secretly craved for her affectionately sweet Elsa to let go and be more firm with her every now and then when it came to their nightly love sessions. On top of that, Anna dreamed for Elsa to spontaneously take her in a different setting instead of keeping it contained strictly to the bedroom. Perhaps they could do a quickie in the royal garden in between their daily stroll? Or they could find a nice, secluded place well beyond Arendelle’s gates, such as the top of the ledge overlooking the kingdom where the glorious waterfall flowed. Listening to the water cascading down around them while their bodies tangled in a dance of love was exhilarating to imagine.

Anna sighed to herself. There were so many exciting places for them to do the do if they wanted to, and one day Anna would muster up enough courage to convince Elsa to grant her special wish…

But first she had to deal with the problem in front of her.

Unsure of why she was summoned to the study, but wanting to get this meeting over with, the redhead closed the door and allowed her legs to carry her across the room until she was standing rigidly before the blonde woman.

Applauding her accomplishment by clapping slow and exaggerated, Elsa remarked sarcastically, tilting her head to the side, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Anna bristled, crinkling her nose in annoyance at the snarky jab and asked unkindly, “What do you want?” Normally she was excessively polite to the Other Elsa just to avoid getting on her bad side, but the rudeness she had to endure from her lately was reaching an unbearable point.

Her breath left her in one abrupt exhale when Elsa lunged a hand out and latched onto the collar of her dress, snapping her forward and bringing their faces close. “Is that any way to talk to your elder sister  _ and _ queen? I deserve more respect than that, Anna,” Elsa chided rather calmly, hitching a neat eyebrow up.

“Excuse my rudeness, Your Majesty,” Anna said demurely.

Elsa sneered unpleasantly. “I’ve told you countless times to call me by my name. You are to use my royal titles only when in the presence of others,” she demanded. “Is that clear?”

This close Anna detected a fire simmering in those eyes and, unnerved by the sight, she swallowed down any retorts she was on the verge of making. She disliked calling this woman by Elsa’s pure name when she knew in her heart she wasn’t truly Elsa. “Yes… Elsa.”

Elsa held onto Anna‘s collar a little longer, her eyes dropping down to Anna’s lips momentarily before she finally let her go with a heavy sigh. She clasped her hands behind her back, circling her sister like a predator does its prey, her heels clicking loudly with every step she took. “There’s an important matter we must discuss, dear sister. You’re aware I’ll be traveling to Weselton in a few days, correct?”

“Yes?” Anna was well aware of her sister’s upcoming trip. Elsa talked with her about it previously. The poor thing had sulked at length about leaving Arendelle and traveling alone without Anna by her side. She had stated it was like having her heart ripped out of her chest and she didn‘t believe she could make it through the entire trip without breaking down. Anna was her right hand; she needed her like she needed air to breathe, Elsa had heartbreakingly confessed, tears clouding her eyes.

Anna soothed her distressed sibling to a manageable state by taking her in her arms and surrounding her with her warmth, and after they finished professing their love for each other in every way imaginable, Elsa entrusted her to handle the kingdom’s needs during her brief absence. The matter was taken care of, so what more could possibly be discussed?

“I’ve been thinking about what I said, Anna. About you dealing with kingdom responsibilities while I‘m away.” Elsa paused in her circling and frowned, swishing her head from side to side. Turning to face Anna, she stated, “Frankly, I don’t think you can handle it.”

_ How dare she?  _ Anna seethed silently, gritting her teeth. “Of course I can!” she protested indignantly, pounding her clenched fists against her thighs.

In the past she had made some questionable decisions — leaving Prince Hans in charge of Arendelle while she went to rescue her sister was the most glaring of them all — but she had been young and stupidly naïve back then, and while she wasn’t that much older now, she definitely learned from her mistakes. Elsa must have had faith in her or she wouldn’t have given her such an important responsibility!

“Really?” Elsa sounded doubtful of her vehement claim. “If you’re so certain you can, why don’t you show me? Sit down,” she ordered, strolling to the opposite side of the desk and motioning at the chair behind it with a bend of her wrist.

Puffing out her cheeks and biting her tongue to keep quiet, Anna came around and sank into the available chair, folding her arms over her chest grumpily. She tensed up when Elsa disappeared behind her, and without warning the chair shifted and she yelped and desperately grabbed at the chair’s bottom, thinking it was tipping over and she was going to end up smashing her face into the desk‘s edge.

Luckily the chair wasn’t actually falling and it was just Elsa dragging her backwards a little to make sufficient space between Anna and the desk, though Anna didn’t know why the space was necessary.

She got her answer when Elsa inserted herself in the available space she created and smoothly lifted herself up to perch right on the edge of the desk in front of Anna. The graceful queen crossed her legs, the slit in the side of her trademark ice dress giving the younger girl a perfect view of her long, shapely legs. Anna couldn’t not look, her eyes attracted to the revealing skin that tempted her much like a giant feast for a starved lion. She greedily roamed her older sister’s bare, mesmerizing legs on display before realizing she was staring a little too long. When she snapped her eyes up there was a knowing, self-satisfied smirk on Elsa’s face.

Caught openly staring, Anna flushed and paid close attention to her lap, wringing her hands together and waiting for Elsa to say something. Anything. Silence reigned supreme, and it extended for a considerable duration with Elsa not uttering a sound, her icy blue eyes the whole time never wavering from Anna.

Anna fidgeted uncomfortably at the intense scrutiny and hesitantly asked, “So… how do you expect me to prove myself? What do you want me to do?”

Leaning forward, Elsa pulled open the top drawer of her desk and retrieved a paper sitting neatly inside it. She made sure it was the proper document she wanted and passed it to the princess. “I received this earlier today.”

Anna accepted it from her and did a quick skim through to decipher what it was. She recognized a name — Weselton — amongst the words scrawled on the sheet and scrunched her nose irritably. From what she could tell, Weselton was looking for Arendelle’s forgiveness concerning the Duke’s atrocious actions during his visit. “It’s a proposal,” she stated flatly.

“Yes, it is,” Elsa confirmed. “You’re going to read it to me.”

“Oh. Okay?” Anna said, laughing uncertainly. She practically choked on it when Elsa stretched her bottom leg out to plant her foot on the chair Anna was occupying, propping it directly between Anna’s legs. She wasn’t quite touching her, but she was a dangerous inch away from doing so, and Anna was left to decide whether to ignore the close proximity of that foot or to just push it away.

Anna left it alone and tried to pretend it wasn‘t there. “You want me to read this to you?” Elsa nodded in response. “That’s not so hard to do,” she said. “I don’t see how doing this is going to prove anything, though.”

“It’s a test. If you’re going to take over my queenly obligations while I’m away, I need to ensure you can do so properly, Anna. This test will determine how well you operate under pressure,” Elsa explained.

“Pressu—  _ ah _ !” Anna jerked in her seat and gasped sharply when the tip of Elsa’s shoe wedged solidly between her legs.

Smiling slyly and pressing another firm nudge to Anna‘s privates, Elsa said, “Oh, yes, princess.  _ Pressure _ .”

Perspiration beaded on Anna’s forehead, her heart racing at the sudden turn of events. She wasn’t sure how to react. Part of her screamed to push the intrusive appendage away, but the other part of her… really liked where it was going and wanted more. Why should she fight it, anyway? Wasn’t this heading exactly where she wanted it to?

_ In a way, yes, except I want it with my Elsa. This isn’t my Elsa _ , Anna silently reminded herself, observing the woman towering over her. It was true that this woman wasn’t Elsa personality wise, but in the physical sense… they were one and the same.

The princess steeled herself and made a decision. She was going to take that challenge and pass it without crumbling under any pressure put upon her. She was a strong, resilient woman and she wouldn’t break. “I can handle pressure just fine,” she eventually said.

Elsa threw her head back and laughed, apparently unconvinced. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” she purred, and Anna whimpered and quaked as Elsa’s icy shoe pushed hard against her concealed button, rubbing it insistently. “Now, what I want you to do is read the whole letter to me without messing up. Not one hiccup, understand? Show me you’re a responsible, sophisticated princess like you claim to be.”

Anna would show her. She climbed up a freaking mountain to rescue her sister for goodness sake! Reading a few stupid lines from a letter of apology while a frisky foot manipulated her sex was child‘s play compared to that.

Determined to do it efficiently, Anna began reading…

* * *

 

“As A-Arendelle’s closest p-partner in trade for m-many deca—  _ Nngg _ !”

Anna hated to admit it, but she severely overestimated her ability to handle the situation. Instead of reading through the letter with dignity and grace befitting of a princess, like she was trying to prove to Elsa, she was reduced to nothing more than a restless, sweaty, panting mess in a pitifully short time.

It wouldn’t have been so damn hard if not for the fact that her sister’s well placed heel was deliberately massaging her crotch, providing perfectly measured presses that left Anna stuttering and fumbling over her words like a horny fool. “We… Weaseltown would like—”

“Weselton,” Elsa promptly corrected, pushing her foot down firmly at the blunder, causing Anna to gasp sharply and crinkle the sheet in her hands from the pressure, her nails digging into the flimsy material and threatening to pierce through. “Start over again.”

Wiping the back of her hand across her sticky forehead and hoping she didn’t look as pathetic as she felt, Anna paused in her reading to regain control of her breathing and to quell the minute movement of her hips, resisting the urge to widen her legs in order to grant that roving foot better access to her center.

“A princess is full of charm and grace, Anna,” Elsa said crisply, one hand residing at her waist while she boredly examined the nails on her other, waiting impatiently for Anna to resume reading. “She doesn’t wriggle wantonly in her chair like a dirty harlot begging to be fucked.”

Anna flinched at the unexpected vulgarity and whined, “I-I‘m sorry. I—”

Elsa didn‘t let her finish her excuse, interrupting briskly, “How am I supposed to leave you in charge when you can’t read a simple proposal without stumbling over it like an idiot?” Never ceasing her prodding, Elsa rolled her heel continuously into her quivering sister‘s rapidly growing warmth. “Imagine if you were in a meeting right now, Anna. Everyone is standing around watching you. Do you want them to see how much of a fucking filthy whore you truly are? Do you want them to know how badly you enjoy having my foot shoved up your pussy?”

“Oh, my  _ god _ ,” Anna moaned, ripples of pleasure ravaging her body at her sister’s outrageous explicitness. She’d heard Elsa curse like that only in her wildest dreams. Hearing it in reality had an astounding effect on her.

“Anna, I asked you a question.”

Emitting a frustrated groan, Anna answered carelessly, “Please, just fuck me already!” She gave up on reading the stupid letter, depositing it on her lap and banishing it from her thoughts. All she could concentrate on was how Elsa was hitting her clit just right, each contact causing her to twitch, her hips straining upward to assist in gaining more friction from that wonderful foot. “Please,” she urged desperately.

The queen’s foot stilled and the stimulation ground to a halt. “You want me to fuck you?” Elsa said disgustedly, a scowl on her beautiful face.

Anna whimpered and withered under her stern, disapproving gaze and tears welled up in her eyes at how humiliatingly weak she was. But how could anyone blame her when a goddess was standing before her, expertly driving her wild with need? “Y-yes…” she answered feebly, a shameful blush coating her cheeks.

“Hm. That’s not something a princess should be begging for, is it?” Elsa retracted her foot entirely, pushing off the desk with an exaggerated sigh and taking the paper from Anna‘s lap. She slapped it down on the desk and said quietly, “The question is, why? Why do you want me to fuck you, Anna?”

Anna’s breathing quickened. “B-Because… because—”

“I think the better question would be, why  _ would _ I fuck you? It’s what you want, isn’t it? So by giving you what you want, I’d be rewarding you, wouldn’t I?” Elsa’s tone was hard as stone. She bent her upper body forward and raised Anna’s chin with her index finger, caressing the side of her jaw with her thumb and stating, “It‘s not exactly proper to reward someone who hasn‘t done anything to deserve it. You did fail at reading the proposal, Anna.”

“I-I‘m sorry—” Anna stammered lamely.

The queen barked out a laugh. “Enough with your pointless apologies.” She snapped her fingers, pointing down at the floor. “Remove yourself from my chair immediately.” Anna hastily slipped off the chair, standing stiffly beside it as Elsa raked her eyes over Anna’s body and added, “Those clothes you’re wearing are tailored for a  _ princess _ , not a disgusting whore, which you‘ve made blatantly clear is what you are. Take them off. Now.”

Not wanting to anger her further, Anna proceeded to undress herself, peeling her dress off of her body and letting it flutter to the floor at her feet. She stood there in nothing but her bra and underwear, and apparently that wasn’t enough for the older woman. Elsa waited expectantly, looking at the remaining two articles of clothing she still adorned.

Swallowing hard, Anna hesitantly complied with the unspoken demand, shimmying out of her underwear and undoing the clasp of her bra, her skin flushing deeply when she was finally naked as the day she was born. This was the first time she ever appeared naked in front of the Other Elsa, and she felt exposed and vulnerable under those watchful, predatory eyes. Hunching in on herself, she wrapped her arms around her body to hide her nakedness.

“Ah ah ah!” Elsa chided, stepping forward and grabbing hold of her biceps. “Oh no you don’t.” She forcefully wrenched Anna’s arms away from concealing her body and keenly drank in her beautifully freckled form. She alighted on Anna’s lower lips and chuckled at what she saw. “Look at you. You‘re soaking wet,” she noted, sliding her index finger past the hair down there and dragging it along Anna’s slit, scooping up a decent amount of the younger woman’s trickling nectar. Pulling her hand away, she rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, swirling the sticky substance between them before popping both in her mouth and sucking them clean. “Hm. You really are a whore, aren’t you? You can hardly contain yourself. Naughty girl.”

Anna shivered with excitement but said nothing. The evidence was clear, so it wasn’t like she had anything to deny.

“There’s only one thing naughty whores like you are good for. On your knees, bitch,” Elsa instructed. Anna lowered to her knees obediently and Elsa dissolved her special attire with a flourishing flick of her hand so that she, too, was stark naked. With Anna’s eyes peering up at her from below, the queen gave her quite a show, widening her legs and unveiling her own deliciously glazed center. She reached down with sure fingers and deftly caressed her womanhood, moaning blissfully at her own touch.

Anna’s mouth watered and she instinctively surged forward to assist her queen, already knowing what Elsa — or rather, the Other Elsa — was going to ask her to do. She was very much annoyed when her progress was hampered by a foot shoving roughly into her shoulder, knocking her back on her elbows.

“Down, you greedy bitch.” Elsa shook her head with a displeased tsk. “You have the restraint of a dog in heat. How pathetic.” She absently caressed her thighs as she glowered down at Anna. “If you want a taste so badly you have to work for your meal. So get to work. Start from the bottom and make your way up. Slowly,” she said sharply.

The princess timidly crawled back towards her on hands and knees and, eyes turned upward, seeking approval, she took Elsa’s foot between her hands and peppered a series of kisses along it, starting from the sole. Anna meticulously traced her tongue and lips over every inch of the porcelain smooth skin, from the heel to her toes, taking the stubby digits into her mouth and sucking ravenously on each of them. She switched to the opposite foot, worshipping the other with the same special care, ensuring neither was neglected. She ventured steadily past her ankles, lips skimming firm calves and traveling up Elsa’s gorgeous, long legs. She moved slowly, climbing higher and higher until she reached the inside of Elsa’s thighs and her sister’s waiting, dripping pussy.

“What a good little slut,” Elsa praised, petting the top of Anna’s head. “I bet you’re dying of thirst now, aren’t you?” Her hand grasped Anna’s hair and pulled sharply on it to make her look at her. “Fuck me with your mouth, then. Make me come,” she commanded. “And if you’re good, maybe I’ll consider rewarding you.”

Anna didn’t need to be told twice and went right to it. She serviced her queen enthusiastically with her mouth, lapping away at Elsa‘s plump folds, tongue nimbly flicking and stroking her hot, leaking sex. Elsa clenched her thighs and rolled her hips, her fingers buried deep in Anna‘s hair, yanking and tugging on her head to direct her studiously working tongue where she needed it the most.

The taste and smell Anna’s senses basked in as she pleasured Elsa teased her own sex, her clit throbbing and stinging almost painfully, begging for some relief. Anna tried rubbing her thighs together to garner some friction but it did nothing to soothe the itch biting her insides. She needed to touch herself directly, so as discreetly as she could, while Elsa was lost in the bliss she provided, she used one hand to relieve the ache plaguing her core, cautiously slipping a few fingers inside herself and leisurely pumping away.

The young princess should have known better than to take the risk since she wasn’t exactly quiet when it came to sex...  Despite how careful she was being, she got a little carried away and accidentally grazed her palm against the engorged, sensitive nub peeking out from her lips. A groaning moan rocketed out of her mouth at the electrifying contact, dwindling down to a strangled whimper when she realized too late that the sound was coming from herself. She froze for a split second, and then hurriedly unsheathed her fingers from her body, hiding the hand behind her back and shooting a worried glance up at Elsa for a reaction. During all of this, she never ceased her attention on the blonde woman‘s pussy, tongue exploring and prodding Elsa’s moist inner walls without interruption.

Luckily for her, Elsa didn’t acknowledge her slip-up, seemingly oblivious to it. 

Relieved, and sure she managed to escape getting reprimanded, Anna redoubled her efforts, smothering her face in Elsa’s crotch to makeup for her mistake. She pointedly licked and nipped at the slick, pink nub between the queen’s folds, and it didn’t take long for Elsa’s release to hit her.

The blonde hardly batted an eyelash when she came, signs of her orgasm noticeable only by the sudden stiffening of her body, a few subtle muscle twitches, and the tightening of her hand in Anna‘s hair. When she relaxed again, finished recovering from her quiet orgasm, she grabbed Anna by the back of her neck and angrily hauled her to her feet.

“Were you doing what I think you were doing? Were you touching yourself?” Elsa snarled in her face.

“No,” Anna protested weakly, recoiling away from her.

“No?” Still holding firm to Anna’s nape, Elsa knocked everything off her desk with a swipe of her arm and then tossed the princess on the cleared space. The queen climbed on top of her and pinned her down with the weight of her body. “If you weren’t touching yourself, then what’s this?” She ensnared Anna’s right wrist, curling her fingers tightly around it and bringing the hand it was attached to up to be examined. 

The middle and pointer fingers were clearly wet, and since Anna had used only her mouth on Elsa, the source was obviously not from her. Glaring at the offending digits, she sniffed them and muttered, “It smells to me like you were.” She nipped the tips with her teeth before fully taking them into her mouth and growling, “It tastes like it, too.”

Elsa threw Anna’s arm back down and sank her fingers into her hair, pulling her head back far enough to expose her vulnerable throat and the rapidly beating pulse that was visible. “You were touching yourself without my permission,” she confirmed.

“I’m sorry, I—  _ ah _ !” Anna screamed and writhed in a mix of pain and pleasure as teeth latched onto her pulse and bit down. Her hands attempted to fly up to cover the wound but her wrists were suddenly bound together by icy circlets above her head.

Straddling Anna’s thigh, Elsa rubbed herself on the smooth, exposed skin as she sucked hard on the bite mark she left. “Not only were you touching yourself, but you blatantly lied to my face,” she panted. She landed another stinging bite to the side of Anna’s throat and licked the wound she inflicted before hissing, “You stole what belongs to me. You are  _ mine _ , bitch, and I‘m going to make sure you remember that.”

Prying Anna’s legs apart, Elsa lowered her body so their glistening lips met intimately, their juices mixing and spreading all over each other.

“Oh, god!” Anna cried as their sexes crashed together, nearly delirious with lust, her mind clouded by the euphoric sensations bestowed upon her by the hands of her sister‘s alter ego.

“You like that, Anna?” Elsa cooed, slamming against her furiously. “Mm. You like my drenched pussy ravishing yours, don’t you?”

“Ah, yes!” Anna moaned, bucking erratically to greedily meet each of Elsa‘s hard thrusts. Her trapped hands flexed urgently, wanting to be free to explore her sister’s body as it fucked her senselessly, to grab her ass and drive her closer and closer as she ruthlessly rutted against her. Anna’s legs waved in the air behind Elsa as the blonde continued to grind their clits together fast and hard.

The younger girl’s moans increased in length and pitch, her orgasm building up rapidly, and then… nothing.

“What…?” Panting wildly, her heated pussy exposed to the cool air when Elsa got off of her, Anna whispered frantically, “No, please don’t stop! K-Keep going! I want to feel you against me!”

Body slick with sweat, Elsa smirked and flipped her over on her stomach. Her lips grazed Anna’s ear as she instructed, “Shut up and get on your hands and knees.”

The ice cuffs restraining Anna’s wrists melted, freeing the princess, who quickly scrambled to obey the frosty queen. Pushing herself up on all fours, she jutted her ass up in the air, wriggling it unabashedly in hopes of enticing Elsa to continue where she left off. Her clit protruded from between her folds invitingly, the position she was in perfectly accentuating how wet and ready she was. She wanted to beg so badly for Elsa to take her, but she heeded the older woman’s order and kept her mouth closed, knowing if she didn‘t obey the teasing would be prolonged further.

Anna’s breath hitched in her throat as Elsa plunged two fingers unceremoniously into her from behind, penetrating her easily thanks to her alarming slickness. Her forehead thumped on the desk and she squealed in ecstasy, her toes curling, back arching and breasts heaving excitedly as Elsa worked her fingers mercilessly in and out of her body.

“Is this what you want, Anna?” Elsa asked lowly. “For me to fuck you like the slutty princess you are?”

Anna gasped and shut her eyes when Elsa‘s other hand swiped vigorously at her clit. “Yes, god, fuck, yes.” Tears streamed down her face, her nails scratching and finding purchase in the wood, digging into the surface. “Please… ah! D-don‘t stop!” Her legs trembled from the effort to keep herself up, the task made all the more harder when Elsa draped her heated body over her back like a blanket.

“I wonder how long you’ve been wanting this.” Elsa’s steamy breath scorched Anna’s earlobe as her probing fingers dipped between folds seeping copious amounts of wetness. “How long have you been dying to get fucked by me this way?” she said hotly, swiftly inserting another finger into her sister’s welcoming opening.

“Ooh, fuck! T-too long,” Anna uttered truthfully, squirming and gasping. Far too long.

Elsa maneuvered her free hand to fondle Anna’s swaying breasts and then crept down to aggressively attack her pink, erect clit some more. Wet slapping sounds accompanied the rigorous repeated motions of Elsa’s fingers massaging her from the inside.

“You really are a big slut, Anna,” the queen growled into the princess’s ear, teeth tugging and nibbling on the fleshy earlobe. “You’ve got three of my fingers penetrating your dirty hole.”

_ Three fingers? _ Anna thought, mildly surprised by this announcement. Elsa would never use more than two on her, and any other day it probably would have seemed like too much for the princess to take, but at that moment… it simply wasn’t enough. God, it was far from enough. 

“M-more,” Anna heard herself gasp out, shocking herself as well as Elsa.

Intrigued by this revelation, Elsa slowed what she was doing but never ceased. “You want more?” she questioned curiously.

“Yes, I, ah, fuck! Give me more! Please, I need y-you…”

“’You’? Who is this ‘you’?” Elsa scoffed. “My name is Elsa, whore.” She wrapped her free hand around Anna’s throat and lightly squeezed. “Say my name or I’m going to stop fucking you and leave you in the pathetic state that you‘re in,” she threatened. Anna squeaked in response but said nothing else, so Elsa stayed true to her word and stopped what she was doing, much to the redhead‘s horror.

“No! FUCK! Don‘t!” Anna shouted in a panic, shoving herself back against Elsa’s hand to continue impaling herself on those amazing fingers. She was so close.  _ So fucking close _ . “Please, don’t stop now!”

“Then say it,” was the clipped command.

Groaning weakly, Anna gave in. “E-Els… ELSA! Fuck! Give me more, Elsa! Fuck me! Please, oh please! I want you to fill me! I want everything you can give me!” Anna exclaimed.

“Hm,” Elsa hummed, curling and twisting her fingers, putting them back to work and relishing in the spastic reaction it drew from the redhead. “The question is… can you handle it? Can you handle more?” As if to test that theory, Elsa teasingly added another finger into the mix. Anna’s vaginal muscles stretched to accommodate the new addition, and when Elsa received no complaints from the princess about its inclusion aside from a small gasping grunt and full body shudder, she gradually worked the entirety of her hand inside her sister‘s wet heat.

Anna released a guttural moan as her body swallowed Elsa‘s fist whole. “Oh, my...” She blinked in sheer disbelief. It had happened. Elsa’s entire fist was literally lodged inside of her, and the fullness was so incredibly overwhelming that Anna sobbed from the intensity. “Elsa, oh my  _ GOD _ .”

“I have you literally wrapped around my hand, Anna. You fit just like a glove,” Elsa marveled, observing her handiwork with relish. “So hot and wet and full of me, as you should be.” She pulled and pushed her arm rhythmically, hammering inside the tight walls enclosing her fist. “You belong to me, Anna. You are mine and mine alone. Isn‘t that right?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Anna chanted. “Yours! I’m yours, Elsa! Only yours!”

Elsa‘s body covered her, her fist comfortably ramming away, knuckles rubbing her little sister’s inner walls deliciously, delivering Anna closer and closer to new heights she‘d never experienced before. Anna contracted violently around her hand and Elsa, growling possessively, sank her teeth into the damp nape of Anna’s neck, gripping her with her mouth like a wild mating cat as she plowed into her.

And after being denied a release for so long, Anna jerked and shrieked Elsa’s name with abandon as she convulsed immensely around her sister‘s fist of fury. She came so hard that her vision blacked out…

When she regained consciousness she found herself collapsed in a sweaty heap on the desk, bathing in a pool of her own cum. The fluids that accumulated within her while Elsa was hard at work had drained from her all at once when Elsa eased her fist out, heavily drenching the desk and dripping off the sides.

“E-E—” Anna tried to formulate words and speak coherently, but her body refused to cooperate. Exhausted from the strenuous event she experienced, she babbled incessantly until she was too tired to even do that. Finally, she closed her eyes and prepared to drift off, not caring that she was still lying naked on the desk and looking like an absolute mess… Though in some foggy part of her mind she was aware that the study door was not locked and anyone could burst in and see her in her current condition but… she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Barely clinging to the edge of consciousness, Anna registered movement behind her, faintly detecting Elsa hovering over her limp body, likely surveying the work she had done with great pride.

“How cute,” she heard Elsa say with a throaty chuckle. A wet tongue dragged up the ridges of Anna‘s spine, sweeping up the droplets of sweat that collected there. She came up to the space between Anna’s shoulder blades and pinched the damp expanse of skin with her teeth, laying claim to her territory. “You think we’re done?” she crooned lightly, smirking delightedly as Anna made a tiny, questioning sound and shifted under her. “Oh, Anna. Have you forgotten this was a punishment and not a reward? We‘ve barely even started, and we‘re not stopping until my name is all you can think, see, and hear. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk straight for the next few weeks,” she husked wickedly.

Anna’s eyes widened.


End file.
